Él no lo sabe
by Krovavoe Zatmenie Luny
Summary: Él no lo sabe, no conoce mi secreto aunque yo ya descubrí el suyo. 8059 Gokudera POV


Bien, esta es mi primera historia así q...no sean tan crueles. La inspiración me vino de repente al ver el avance de una serie (The good wife), la cual a su vez está basada en una historia real si no me equivoco y simplemente no pude evitar crear la historia de un solo tirón. Esta basada desde el punto de vista de Gokudera

**Disclaimer:** No, Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece TT TT

* * *

**Él no lo sabe**

Duele...demasiado

Cada calada al cigarro se lleva una parte de mi vida.

Lo sé, sé que me estoy matando lentamente y aún así, sigo fumando ¿Por qué? Simple, la respuesta es muy simple: necesidad.

La estúpida necesidad que le tengo al tabaco.

La estúpida necesidad que le tengo a sus efectos.

La estúpida necesidad que le tengo a su capacidad de hacerme olvidar el _otro_ tipo de dolor.

Porqué hay otro dolor aún más fuerte. Más doloroso aún que el cáncer que me carcome las entrañas. Aún más lacerante y tormentoso que el sentir a mis pulmones deshacerse lentamente.

Es un dolor del ama.

Un dolor que me hace expulsar lágrimas mezcladas con sangre. Un dolor que ataca mi corazón y no mis pulmones. El dolor de verlo a ÉL con alguien más.

Él no lo sabe...pero ya lo descubrí.

Las arrugas en su ropa, los arañazos en la espalda, las marcas violáceas en el cuello que se olvida de ocultar....aunque quizás, no las quiera ocultar. Puede ser su sutil forma de decirme que quiere acabar con este teatro, que ya le pertenece a alguien más.

Esas muecas y gestos que hace inconcientemente después de haber hecho el amor con alguien, las mismas muecas y gestos que veo en él al llegar a "casa" después de "haber trabajado hasta tarde". Sé que él mismo no se da cuenta, pero para mí es imposible no notarlo. No cuando durante mucho tiempo eran sólo para mí, no cuando durante mucho tiempo me sentí tan orgulloso de ser el único que las provocaba....él único.

Pero ya no soy el único.

El decidió que ya no sería el único, busco a alguien más, a alguien que quizás le daba algo que yo no podía darle, que quizás llenaba los espacios que yo dejaba vacíos,...aunque...si el lo hubiera pedido, habría conseguido lo que me faltaba sin importar donde estuviera o lo que costara,...lo que fuera...sólo por él.

Sólo por verlo feliz.

Sólo para ver de nuevo esa sonrisa estúpida que tanto quiero, una sonrisa verdadera y no falsa como las que me dedica últimamente. Las que trae consigo al llegar, al sentarse a comer, al estar conmigo sólo por seguir la misma rutina. Puede que su cuerpo esté a mi lado, pero ya no su corazón.

Él no lo sabe, pero no es el único que oculta algo.

Cree que me engaña cuando soy yo el que lo hace, no sólo porque conozco su verdad, sino porque le oculto la mía. Una verdad que quizás no duela tanto como la suya, pero es más nefasta...mortal.

Él no lo sabe, pero le tengo un gran secreto.

Él no lo sabe, pero ya no estaré a su lado por más tiempo.

No nota que mi cuerpo ya no es el de antes, que casi no puedo respirar, que me ahogo fácilmente cuando me besa,...que me consumo lenta, dolorosa y patéticamente.

Pero después de todo yo lo quise así, me encargue de ocultarle mi estado a toda costa.

Puede sonar extraño, pero por más dolor que me cause, yo no soy capaz de hacerle lo mismo. Si el supiera lo que me pasa, se dejaría consumir por la culpa y el remordimiento, no podría perdonarse a sí mismo, después de todo sigue siendo el mismo idiota noble de siempre. Yo no quiero eso, no quiero lástima o culpa. Lo único que quiero es que esté conmigo un poco más, como si no pasara nada.

Quizás sea un egoísta, por obligarlo a permanecer junto a mí a pesar de que conozco sus sentimientos, pero aunque sea una mentira me siento un poco mejor cuando finge amarme.

Y para mantener este teatro un poco más, estoy dispuesto a soportar solo mi dolor sin hacerlo partícipe de él, prefiero disfrutar al máximo nuestros últimos días juntos dejando de lado todo, su engaño y mi enfermedad....solo un poco más.

Solo hasta que ya no pueda evitarlo más y se entere de todo, porque sé que aunque no quiera tarde o temprano lo sabrá. Sólo espero que ya sea lo suficientemente tarde como para tratar de impedirlo, pero que me dé el tiempo necesario para hablar con él y hacerle entender que era todo por su bien.

Después de todo, con mi muerte él será libre.

Libre de sonrisas fingidas y abrazos forzados, libre de un amor que ya no siente, libre de las cadenas en las que se han convertido nuestros lazos. Libre para estar junto a quien realmente ama, para empezar una nueva vida junto con él.

Él no lo sabe, pero he comprado su felicidad a base de mis lágrimas y sangre.

Sin embargo todo estará bien mientras extienda esto un poco más, él vivirá una utopía pensando que no lo sé y yo estaré tranquilo sabiendo que por ahora

.....él no lo sabe.

* * *

Bien, q puedo decir, se acepta sugerencias, tomatazos o lo q sea su voluntad. Incluso al escribir la historia se me estaban ocurriendo posibles desenlaces, pero me gusta el final q le deje. En fin, depende de ustedes, diganme si sirvo o no para esto.


End file.
